The Legacy of the Night-Eater
by Spell-Bound-Siren
Summary: A new student enters the temple, to receive formal training. She seems trust worthy. When Obi-Wan starts showing a new power after a practise duel with the student, he becomes determined to find out who she is. But, will he want to know the truth? first f
1. The Duel

Disclaimer: I own Nalea-Kyi Sasanya,Julina-hiem Minatos, and any night eaters I throw in ? that's it....  
  
A/N: ah....I really, truly have no idea what I'm writing about....um.....I know basically nothing about Star Wars at All O.o So, I know very little about the character other than what I have heard from Claire and Madi, nor do I know customs/surrounds, and all that good stuff :-p I'm only writing this 'cuz Claire *glares* is making me..... So...um....here goes nothing?  
  
Summary: A new student enters the temple, to receive formal training. She seems trust worthy. When Obi-Wan starts showing a new power after a practise duel with the student, he becomes determined to find out who she is. But, will he want to know the truth?  
  
setting: About 2 years before TPM  
  
The Legacy of the Night Eater-Chapter 1- The New Arrival  
  
A auburn haired woman stepped out of the ship. Her deep green eyes were hidden in the shadow of her robe. No sooner had she stepped into the Temple's entrance, did all eyes fall on her. It was like they had never seen a human before. 'They must have heard of me.' she thought, 'I guess people just don't come to the temple this late in life...'  
  
"That, you have correct." A rather tall blonde headed woman, say about 40, had stepped in front of her.   
  
"Excuse me?" the arrival spoke.  
  
"First rule. Block your mind to others." the older woman smiled. "I am Julina-Hiem Minatos. You, I assume, would be Nalea-Kyi ? Well, who else could you be! You look exactly like your mother!"  
  
Nalea-Kyi grinned, and bowed respectively. "It's an honor and pleasure to meet my new master...and my mother's best friend." Her eyes glittered. "And I will remember that. Back at Hanice, my mother and I were the only ones blessed with the gift....So, I didn't have to worry about...well...allot of things."  
  
Julina-Hiem nodded, "Of corse. Now, off to the council we go. They want to see you immediately.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi looked around the room. The same padawans as the days before were in the room, doing the same things. He sighed. Nothing new. His master, Qui-Gon, and him had not left the temple's walls for nearly three months. This, was to great a time for the impatient student.   
  
'Only two more years of this. Maybe three' he counted down the days before he could take the trials. With his progress at twenty five or six. For almost as long as he could remember the jedi-to-be had longed for that day.   
  
"Morning Obi-Wan." his friend, Trin, (I know that his whole training experience has been written, but like I said, I don't know what I'm writing :-p) flopped down into a chair beside him. "Did you hear?"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden arrival. "About what?"  
  
"The new trainee." he winked, Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
"Trin, we get those every day!"   
  
"Not like this. See, this girl's like , our age, and this is her first time here."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "That's a lie! The council would never let someone that old start training!"   
  
"From what I hear, her mother was a jedi on a secret mission, and she couldn't send her here when she was younger 'cuz it would have blown her cover to make any contact with us. So, she raised her daughter herself. Now, I think that she died, and that's why the new girls here."  
  
Obi-Wan scoffed. "Please, no more lies. I must go. Excuse me, please."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea-Kyi stood in front of the council's door, waiting for her master to appear. They had excepted her, but she was waiting for her evaluation results. Hopefully they wouldn't have Julina-Hiem teaching her what she already knew. than again, she could always talk to her new master. New.  
  
Her mind wandered. She had never called her mother, mother. It would have made her training, as it was, to informal. She understood that now, but she didn't always. Walking over to the window, she let her memory wander. Images of the woman who had raised her flooded her mind.   
  
"Nalea? Nalea?" Julina's voice came. She didn't;t recognize it yet, as she was not used to only being called by the first half of her name.   
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry master."  
  
The older woman smiled. "That's alright. Your allowed to have a day or two to get used to things. It must be quite odd. Now, come with me. You must get a tour, I mind you, pay attention.   
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Obi-Wan headed back to his quarters after Trin's weak story. The council would not break such rules! Would they? Just when he had begun to understand their ways, they go and change again.   
  
"Padawan?" Obi-Wan turned around to see his master standing in the door way. He nodded in greeting. "Come with me, you are to meet Master Julina-Hiem's new padawan. The council wishes it."  
  
"Yes master." he followed with out question. Why would he have to meet a child on the councils wishes? Unless...Unless Trin wasn't lying.   
  
The moment he and Qui-Gon entered the work-out room, Trin walked over to them. Nodding to the Master, he turned to his friend. "SEE! I told you I wasn't lying!" he pointed to the auburn haired girl that everyone had gathered around.   
  
Ignoring the other young man, Qui-Gon moved on, and into the center of the crowd. "So, you must be Tara-Lea's daughter!" he welcomed the girl. " I myself, did not know her, but I have heard of her. Quite a fighter she was. I never had the pleasure of dueling with her."   
  
"You wouldn't have been able to handle a duel with Tara." a woman Obi-Wan knew to be Julina-Hiem, teased his master. How dare she say such a thing. "And," she continued, " Nalea here is just as good as she was!"  
  
Obi-Wan moved to his master, also as an excuse to survey the center of attention. His master grinned down at him. "Well, I doubt that she's as good as Obi-Wan!"  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea watched intensively as her master and the towering man argued about who's apprentice was better. This was crazy! A total waste of time. She looked over to the supposed better fighter than her. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. He was of medium built and height, but seemed to be a little to sure of him self. She smirked. It's always like that with males.   
  
Having just about enough of the bickering, she piped up. "Well, why don't we find out who's better, instead of this unreasonable squabble?"  
  
"Ahh, that's a sensible idea, what do you say to the challenge, or, target, Obi-Wan?" the Master grinned down at both.  
  
Nalea saw in the Obi-Wans eyes that he thought her suggestion was quite uncalled for. "What, afraid to lose to someone who's had less training than you? Or to a woman?" she comment, and felt almost sorry for it as the people around them started to laugh.  
  
"weapon or hand to hand?" he shot back.   
  
Nalea grinned. This should be interesting. "Weapon."  
  
Both masters looked at each other nervously. They hadn't exactly wanted this. Oh well, it will show me where he/she's at. They thought.  
  
They cleared a spot in the middle of the room, but on-lookers refused to move. The two students took their positions, directly across from one another, and on Qui-Gon's signal, began.   
  
Nalea circled her challenger. His stance was strong, as was his grip on his lightsaber. She blocked out ever sound from her ears and minds, listening only to how the force told her to move. He seemed to be doing the same. After what seemed and agonizingly long time, she watched as he took the first blow, which she easily blocked.  
  
The duel went on for a resonable length of time. Each's strength seemed to be equal to the other's. It was more like watching a well coordinated dance, than a friendly duel. That is...until it happened.  
  
As Nalea went to swipe her light saber under Obi-Wan's feet, her breath caught in her throat. She gasped, trying to move air into her lungs, but she could not. A black haze whirled around her vision as if she were falling. That was it she was falling. falling..falling....  
  
0o0o0o  
  
Obi-Wan was in a deep trance, one block after another, that he didn't notice Nalea's breathing and movement had stopped, until a minuet after his blade had made contact with her arm. It was when he saw the blood that he snapped out of this trance, and noticed her head tilting back, her ragged breathing.  
  
He dropped his weapon, and reached out to her. "Nalea, Nalea, what's wrong? What's....holly...." she began to collapse. His hand flew out, catching her cut arm and than her back. Gently, he knelled down, so he wasn't pulling at her skin.  
  
Skin. Blood. Flashes of light came to him, blinding him. Screams, songs, words, Nalea's gasping, it cracked his ears open as the flashes came faster, burning the emotion in them into his soul. A canine-Feline-bird creature came with a trill of terror, and a high pitched crackling. A ivory skinned woman covered in blood, reeked of death's stench, hate's tears, and lose. So many more came, he couldn't see a single one of them, but they were melted into him.   
  
Bam. A flash of light, and he was back in the temple, Nalea's gasps had turned into small coughs. Obi-Wan's fore head was embroidered with small beads of sweat. It was as if he had gotten too close to a sun. Things still echoed in him, from all around him, but they had dimmed catastrophically.   
  
"Are...*cough* you...*cough* ok?" Obi-Wan looked down to the frightened woman. All he could do was nod. What had just happened to him? What had happened to her.   
  
"Can you walk?" he hear Master Julina-Hiem ask the woman.   
  
"Yes...."   
  
"No, no your not. Not after an attack like that." he snapped out of it. With that, he picked her up by the back and legs.   
  
"Put my down!" She screeched."What do you think your doing?!"  
  
" I am taking you to the healers. You need to get your arm healed."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Shush, and hang on tight." The whole room burst out laughing as Nalea glared at him.  
  
But , he didn't see the glare, he didn't hear the laughter. All he could think about was what he had seen, what he had felt. His body went on walking on auto pilot. There was only one thing he knew. Those images had came from the woman he carried, and he was going to find out exactly what they were.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
ok...that ...was....horrible...yeah...you guys deside if I continue.... you and Claire  
  
  



	2. Lectures

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter.  
  
The Legacy of a Night-Eater-Chapter 2- Lessons   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My beta reader hasn't been on-line for almost 3 days, and I had 3 more chapters written, so I'm gonna go ahead, post, and edit them later. Please forgive. I ish the impatient one. Besides I have 'till Friday to get the story half done O.o.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
As the healer worked on Nalea's arm, she continued to glare at Obi-Wan. She wasn't necessary mad at him, more worried. Like the rest of any living creature, she had her secrets, some more dangerous than others. Some, lethal.  
  
"By the force, why do you keep looking at me like I tried to kill you?!" He finally screamed. "All I did was carry you up here!" Obi-Wan felt something on his lip..a single drop of blood, he licked it away.   
  
"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have needed to be brought up here." she snapped back.  
  
"ME?! It was YOUR idea to fight! Come-on just admit it, I'm the better...."  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! I fainted, remember, you slashed me when I was down." Nalea grinned happily as she saw him slink into defeat momentarily.  
  
"What is going ON in here?!" she heard her master say from behind her. "We could hear you two all the way out there!"  
  
"This....this ......girl....keeps sending death glares at me!." (oh my, someone's childish :-p) Obi-Wan complained.  
  
"Well, padawan, you don't seem to be dead, now do you." his master remarked, causing him to blush furiously. The two masters chuckled and whispered something to each other.  
  
"There, done." The healer remarked, removing a cloth like glove Nalea had insisted she wear. Nalea was quick to jump up of the table. She hated healers. She detested them.  
  
"I fell like a child." she stated, crossing her arms. 'I_f only they left me alone, I could have healed it myself.' _her inner voice rang, but she paid no attention to it. _  
  
_"That's because you are." she heard Obi-Wan mumble. Another glare, this time with a slight growl. Of course, laughter filled the room after.   
  
"What?!" Nalea said meekly.   
  
"Nothing, padawan." Julina chuckled. "Just come along. Master Yoda is to give a lecture on rare creatures of the Dark side. And no groaning, Obi-Wan, we already know how you feel about his lectures. Besides, Nalea here is going to be teaching a section in it."  
  
"Woah, wait, WHAT?! I'm what?!" Nalea stopped walking. Another thing she hated: attention. A reason she would never try to be on the council herself.   
  
"You heard me. We all know that you know just as much your mother would have on...well what ever you lived with....."  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
"You heard me. We all know that you know just as your mother would have on....well...what ever it was that you lived with." Master Julina announced.  
  
Obi-Wan's ears perked up. Lived with? she lived with creatures of the Dark Forces? And the council was foolish enough to let her in here? Well, if she was with the dark side, they would have sensed it...wouldn't they have?  
  
As the four took their seats, his eyes wandered over to Nalea. He tried getting into her mind, but couldn't. Of corse not! No one would be stupid enough to leave themselves open. Not even a first year.   
  
"Listen to me no more you will." Yoda's voice came. " An expert on a new species we have. Speak, she will."   
  
Even though Obi-Wan couldn't read her at the moment, anyone within ten meters could sense that she had became nervous.   
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
As the lecture went on, Nalea thought she was going to fall asleep. Wow! She could see why Obi-Wan hated them. Even the most serious student, as himself, could EASILY get bored.   
  
That was, until she was called up. She shivered, her heart pumped blood through her faster. _Why me? Oh, because I'm the only one alive that they know of who has a clue about what their talking about? If only they truly knew._  
  
As she moved through the walkway, something grabbed the sleeve of her robe. "Do you need someone to make sure you don't faint?" Obi-Wan whispered to her jokingly.  
  
"N..No thank you, I will be fine." What surprized herself was that the comment wasn't even shot back at him, more slurred. She was shaking, she hated being the center of attention.   
  
"You sure? You don't look so good."  
  
"I'll be fine." She managed to snap. _There, that's better._ She made her way down to the center of the circle.  
  
"Took long time you did." Yoda looked at her, "Nervous are you?"  
  
Nalea nodded, than tried to begin. " The creature I ..I am here to talk about is one called a Night-Eater. They feed on the souls of other creatures, a little at a time. My mother raised me around them. Luckily, she was infected and given the power of a Night-Eater right after I was born, or, well, I'd be trying to kill you."  
  
"Why?" a unknown voice came.  
  
"The jedi and the Night-Eaters are enemies. Silent ones, but that's even worse. I do mean silent. Only a Night-Eater can sense another Night-Eater. They have a sort of block against us. To a master, even as strong as Yoda, they have an implanted past and future."  
  
"But, why are we enemies?" the same voice asked.  
  
"Well, It all started when a Night-Eater murdered a Jedi Master, who's name has been lost. From there, a war started on Hanice, the planet I came from. The Jedi soon fell, because of their disguise. But, we did not die in vain. The murderer of that very knight was killed, and in his death, he..he..put a curse that is known as the Prophecy on his people. The...The.." she stopped to take a breath. "The prophecy states that there will be a blooded, um...Night-Eater by infection, that will betray them. That um.....she.....will turn to the light, and accident...accidently infect one close to her. With her death, being consumed by the person she infected, he will turn human once more, and bring down the Night-Eater civilization in her name."  
  
"So it's basically a little fairy tale than. That someone will die, love will conquer all, thing." The voice scoffed. "Stories we tell little children to get them too sleep! We're supposed to believe this fable?"  
  
Nalea's eyes became some what cold. "We may not belive in love, or it's strength, but I'm telling you, THEY DO. They live in fear of this prophecy, they truly do. Females there are treated like queens or slaves to keep them from turning over."  
  
"What's so bad about that?" yet another voice joined.  
  
"Laugh if you will, my friends, but until you have seen how they acquire the things they want, until you see their lives, do NOT say they are harmless. A complete feeding, and your dead. Not even that. In their natural form, they can curse you or tear you to shreds."   
  
"If what you say is true, than, how come they didn't know you were human?" yet another voice popped in.  
  
"Just as we can't sense them, they can't sense half breeds, if you will. Even half breeds 'smell' like humans. My ..my mother told them that my father was a Night-Eater. They excepted it, because they were to 'raise' me."  
  
Nalea felt suspicion rise. "Than how can we know that you won't turn on us?!"  
  
"My friends, I hate them as much as any other of you. If you did not know, they KILLED my mother. They found out about her, and killed her. I, luckily, escaped. Yes, there is one more Night-Eater on our side, but she's not willing to completely come over, she doesn't want to die. Now I want to see their empire come down."  
  
"Ok, than, how do you kill them?"  
  
"There's only one way for us to kill them. Don't let them feed. Bond their hands, for they feed by just touching you. Once they can't feed even one drop for a month, they become weak. Their...their...sick..sickness...looks like any other. They will become frail, pale, possibly have a sensitivity to light, or have a cough. About an hour before death, in human form, their skin will change to a sickly blue color.They, can make a substance that will only Night-Eaters or half-breeds, that they use on traitors. If we could get our hands on a few barrels incase of an attack, which they HAVE been planning, we might have a chance."  
  
"Is there any way they can heal?"  
  
"If they feed completely on their worst enemy, a jedi or person that they pledge themselves against when they are 13,they will be healed. Or, if you were not born a 'eater, the one who turned you will do. A complete feeding is different. They have to..um....consume every drop of blood in you. Blood is their final life source. It's also how....how...um... you can get infected. Just by touching the blood of a Night-Eater."  
  
"Did you have to pledge?"  
  
"Y...yes..I...I ...d..did..." Nalea stuttered, shaking more, than turning on her no-emotion face. Eyes were pounding into her, she swallowed her fears.   
  
"Who would you have to kill?"  
  
"I won't. I'm not of the blood. So, you don't have to worry about it."  
  
"Humor us, you will. Tell us , you will." Yoda's voice shook her. So, even he didn't trust her.  
  
"Master...I ..ah...*cough* would rather not say....I do not wish to make any unnecessary enemies."  
  
''No grudge held against you will there be, now who is it pledged you are?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, um....um..Master....um...Julina-Hiem......See, mom knew that if I were to be turned, I um...couldn't kill ..um..her." gasps filled the room, as well as whispers. Julina just sat there, not seeming to be effected by the news.   
  
"What do they look like?" a voice broke the whispers.  
  
"In their natural form, they look like a big canine with..."  
  
"A bird's feathers,a feline's tail,paws, and build. They have wings, Also?" Nalea's eyes went wide as she heard Obi-Wan speak. She didn't reply. "Well, am I right?"  
  
"Y...yes...you...you are...how did....did you know?" she couldn't think.  
  
"I..um...saw one once....in a book I think....." he covered up, but Nalea knew he was lying.  
  
"Any more questions?" no one said a word. "Thank you for your time."   
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Obi-Wan walked silently behind his master, thinking about what he had experienced earlier. So the creature thing HAD been a Night-Eater that he saw. But why did Nalea seem...well..scared when he gave her the description. Surely there could be nothing wrong with him know some thing that could easily be looked up....or was it?  
  
"There is something bothering you, Obi-Wan." The tall jedi's voice seemed to boom.  
  
"Um..yes...," he searched for a lie. "Why would the council want me to meet her, master?"  
  
"For the duel of course. Every one knows you are good, and they wanted to evaluate her skills in a training session. However, it didn't quite go as planned. It's just as well. You two will be sharing me and Master Julina-Hiem."  
  
Obi-Wan looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"I am more skilled in some subjects than Julina is.: he chuckled slightly, "That's for sure."  
  
"Master....Um....there's something I need..to umm....tell you..." Obi-Wan fidgeted slightly.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"When...when I think Nalea fainted...I um.... saw things....and not just seen...felt...heard.....They were thinks from her, like I was seeing her life's story, except it was missing pieces, is that, normal? I've never heard of seeing others, not like that..."  
  
Qui-Gon's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "No, padawan, I haven't. What did you see?"  
  
"Umm....ah.....With all do respect master, I'm not sure that Nalea would appreciate me, let alone anyone else, knowing some of the things...Like I said, I saw her life.... I think.....I wasn't sure, but it was as if I was looking out of someone's eyes, and feeling what they felt. Judging that one of those things was a night eater, I assume that it was from Nalea-Kyi."  
  
"Well, I suggest you tell her that you know this."  
  
"Tell who what?" Obi-Wan heard a now fimilar voice.   
  
"Nothing, Master Julina-Hiem." he cleared his throat, and looked away from Nalea's raised eyebrow.   
  
"Very well. Now, are we going to get something to eat or not?" Julina shrugged, excepting her answer. Obi-Wan was beginning to think that Nalea was the master and Julina the padawan.   
  
"Yes, yes we are." Qui-Gon took Julina's arm. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Great! This was the LAST thing he needed. For his usually level headed master to be caught up in some infatuation! Than again, it seemed exactly like something he'd do, just to defy the council once more.  
  
When he heard Nalea laugh at him, he glared as if to say, Now it's MY turn. She went into a mild giggle.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea walked slightly behind the others, as they gave her a after dinner tour.. She gazed around Coruscant. She had never seen such a extravagant city! It was a bit big of a bite to chew. Nalea paid no attention to the three others who were trying to get her attention.   
  
"Do you think she's alive? PLANET TO PADAWAN, PLANET TO PADAWAN." Julina tried, finally breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, um, yes?"  
  
"Do you want to head back?" As Julina spoke, the whole sky seemed to go black. A giant shadow hung over corusant.  
  
Nalea looked up, she seemed to be smelling the air. "Night-Eaters...." she said in a whisper, than louder to anyone who could hear. "PEOPLE, LISTEN TO ME! TO YOUR HOMES OR SHELTER'S NOW!" she ripped open a pouch on her side, and threw pieces of the same cloth she had given to the healer at her companions. "Here, put these on your hands and over your mouth! Now!" they did as they were told, "This is the only cloth that ou...their blood won't penetrate."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her as he put his on. "What about you? Why don't you wear them?"  
  
She looked at him. "The attack wasn't supposed to happen for another year or two. They are after me, if they get what they want, it wont matter. One way or another, I'll be dead. Come on, back to the temple." she started to run, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder what she meant by one way or another.   
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was so dry, but it was essential.  
  
IF YOU WISH TO SEE WHAT EXACTLY WHAT I CONSIDER A NIGHT-EATER and a piccy of Nalea-Kyi go to:  
  
http://fanart.lionking.org/imgarchive/?FanArt/Nalana+hi+N+++1446   
  
The bottom one is just the Night-Eater. Click on the image to enlarge.  



	3. The Attack/Promices/Explinations

Disclaimer: Please see first chapter/  
  
Legacy of the Night-Eater- Chapter 3- Attacks, Explanations, and Good-byes.  
  
As Nalea, Julina, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan reached the Temple's gates, high pitched screeching filled the air. With the ear piercing sound, fire rained down on the city. Fire, a weapon do prehistoic, that the sheilds did not regognize it, and the buildings started to give in. Out of it's smoke. A rainbow of death's colors came into view. The same creatures that most of the people had just learned about not two hours ago, flew among the people.   
  
"What do we do Nalea?!" people around her screamed from around her.  
  
"Grab your weapons! Got for the wings and feet! It won't kill them, but they'll be unconscious! You get one down, go for another! We can tie them later! And EVERYONE be CAREFULLY. DON'T let them bleed on you!" she managed to scream over the screeching. "GET ALL PADAWANS THAT ARE UNDER 15 INSIDE! NOW!"  
  
Fire raged around them. It wasn't long before masters and their students were separated, scattered through the smoke. Nalea and Obi-Wan were no exception. Back to back they took down as many of the creatures as they could.  
  
"Nalea! Look!" Obi-Wan pointed out a path through the fire. In it, they could see Night-Eaters making their way to the far side of the temple.   
  
"Let's go!" Nalea demanded and ran off after them.   
  
Reaching their destination, Nalea spun around. It had become to quite. Slowly they circled the area. Still, nothing.   
  
"It's around here some where," Nalea whispered, " I can fell it."  
  
"Look out!" she heard her companion scream. The next thing Nalea knew, was she was on the ground, Obi-Wan covering her, and a black and silver Night-Eater circling above. Slowly, they stood.  
  
"Well, well, Arianna, we have a protector now." The creature said in perfect English. "I wonder how long it would take for me to consume him. Three, four seconds?"  
  
Nalea hissed. "Leave him out of this Ginto. It's me you want."  
  
"That I do...." the creature flew down to the ground, instantly assuming human form. "But I think you have connected with these jedis, I do. It would be a complete pleasure to have you watch him be ripped to pieces by myself......Just like you did your mother. I must say, I had never had so much fun that night. To see the tears boiling in your eyes, and the anger evaporating them."  
  
Nalea was about to leap forward, but Obi-Wan held her back. "Don't be foolish," he whispered. "revenge comes later."   
His words gave Ginto just enough time to switch back into his natural form. Before the two could react, the Night-Eater leader, speed past Nalea, pushing Obi-Wan back against the temple wall.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what hit him until he saw the creature in front of him. There was a burst of light. As he looked over, a purple winged Night-Eater hovered above the spot Nalea had just stood. A almost flute like screech (And yes, I know they don't know what a flute is.) filled the air.   
  
The 'Eater known as Ginto hissed some kind of smoke at Obi-Wan causing him to freeze, and drop to the ground. He could do nothing but sit and watch the battle over him.  
  
Against the fiery landscape, the creatures fought. Their movements were rather barbaric, those of animals. Lunges for the throat, wings, and feet. Each flap of a wing seemed to go in slow motion to his drugged eyes.   
  
It happened than. Ginto's claws pierced the purple Night-Eater's chest. Not a screech, but a cry filled the air as the purple beast fell to the ground. Ginto flew down for the kill...toxin in claw.  
  
"NOO!!" Obi-Wan managed to scream, turning Ginto's attention to the supposed-to-be paralyzed human.   
  
The flute screech filled the air again as the purple 'Eater flew up, taking Ginto's distraction to her advantage. Skillfully she grabbed the toxin out of his claw, and flew high in the air, only to dive down. her clawed feet came into contact with Ginto's throat, forcing him down. The purple creature spread his jaws and feed the toxin to him, against his will.  
  
As the leader of the Night-Eater burned, his death screech echoed. All of the remaining creatures retreated. Obi-Wan blinked. When his eyes opened, Nalea was kneeled down to of him.   
  
"Are you alright? He used a gas on you. It will wear off in a few minuets. Here." As Nalea helped him into a sitting position, Obi-Wan saw one thing. Her now bare feet were covered in blood.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine." he said as the poison wore off. "Nalea....are you.....the..."  
  
"I'll explain later. Now come on, to your feet. Our masters will be worried.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea helped Obi-Wan to his feet, and walked to the battle front. She couldn't think right. He knows. He knows. Can I trust him? I have no choice. I have to tell him the whole truth. There is no other way.   
"Nalea! Obi-Wan!" Trin came running up to them. "You must hurry!"  
  
Obi-Wan quickened his pace with difficulty. "What's wrong? Is Qui-Gon alright?"  
  
"He's fine but...." Trin started, but it was too late, Nalea has seen. A hard gasp came out of her as she saw Qui-Gon hunched over another figure.  
  
"N..no..." she whispered and rushed to the other side of him. In his arms, a barely breathing Julina turned her head to face her padawan.   
  
"Don't worry, they....didn't bleed on me..." she whispered with what little breath she had. "Don't waste your breath calling for a healer. This is my time."  
  
"No!" Nalea protested. "Not yet, you just...."  
  
"Shush. Nalea. Bring them down, protect...the ..prophecy..."  
  
"Don't waste your breath!" Nalea tried to control her emotions, but it wasn't working.   
  
"There's no need to not say what needs...to be ...said.." With a few last whispers to Qui-Gon, Julina closed her eyes for the last time.   
  
Nalea stood, doing everything she could not to cry.It wasn't fair! Qui-Gon looked up to her, stood, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She...she was the last person who knew my ..." She choked. "Now their both gone....Both because...because of me..." Nalea whispered.  
  
"Everything has a higher meaning, young one. Even though we don't understand it. The forced willed them to die, maybe, to give you the strength you need."  
  
Nalea looked down at Julina's body. "I will secure the prophecy." Nalea's eyes filled with hate, but quickly dimmed to sorrow. She lowered her head as it began to rain.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea looked around the ground. The report had said so far there were eighty eight jedis dead, and thirty five Night-Eaters unconscious. The people were working on tieing them up.   
  
"Your the purple creature!" Nalea looked down to see a small girl, about ten, at her feet.   
  
"Excuse me?" she blinked.  
  
"LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S THE PURPLE CREATURE THAT SCARED AWAY ALL THE OTHERS!" everyone turned to Nalea and gasped.   
Qui-Gon looked over at her as well. "Is...Is this true?"  
  
Nalea hung her head and sighed. The crowd gasped once more as a bright light filled the air. When the light faded, the purple Night-Eater Ginto had referred to as Ariana, fluttered above where Nalea had stood. Cries of fear came through the crowd.   
  
"What I am, is what your afraid of." Another flash of light came, and Nalea stood in the place she did before. " Yes, I lied to you. I lied, because you would not have excepted me. And, now....your friends, family, and loved ones .....are...dead....because of me." Nalea closed her eyes in shame.  
  
"SEND HER BACK TO WHERE SHE CAME FROM!" some shouted. Even a few "Kill her"s came.  
  
Nalea sighed. "Do what you will, I'll be gone soon enough as it is."  
  
Obi-Wan had been watching silently, but had had about enough. He stepped forward into the center of the crowd. "FRIENDS, listen to me. This woman SAVED us. Yes, they were looking for her, and the death toll on her shoulders is high, but it would have been much worse if she didn't kill their leader! Yes, SHE killed him. I witnessed it. Let her fate be up to the council. But, right now, finish binding these creatures, and get them somewhere before they wake up!"   
  
Nalea blinked as the others went to work. "Why did you do that?"  
  
He turned. "Do what? Tell them the truth? So they wouldn't kill you."   
  
Nalea sighed, "Don't you see? It doesn't matter to me if I live or die? Death is just the end product of birth. If they hate me for who I am, than let me be gone, and this planet will be a little happier."   
  
Qui-Gon stepped up to Nalea. "I see much doubt in yourself. Obi-Wan is right. The death rate would have been much higher. But, You are tired. There is an extra room by our quarters. I would like for you to stay there tonight. I can't have you unsupervised, and I'm not going to throw you into arms of strangers so soon. Go, rest, we will wake you in a few hours."  
  
Nalea nodded and walked off to her new quarters.   
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea had just stepped out of the shower when there was a knock at her door. "Just a moment!" she yelled, throwing on a robe. As she walked to the door, she threw her hair into a tie and tied another around her waist.   
  
With out looking to see who it was, she opened the door. What did it matter who was there? Death or life? Obi-Wan pushed his way through, as soon as she did so.  
  
"Come on in." Nalea blinked, closing the door behind him.   
  
"I came on my own. You said you'd explain later, well, it's later, and no one's around, so your explaining." he mumbled, than sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I'm attacking you. I just....." he sat down on the room's couch. "I just....Nalea, I need to know."  
  
"Oh...uh...I'm sorry....ah...." Obi-Wan blushed and looked away from her. Nalea shook her head.   
  
Nalea sat beside him, pulling her legs up to her chest. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well..you said you weren't born a Night-Eater. Was that a lie too?" He did the same as she, leaning against the other side of the couch.   
  
"That wasn't a lie. About a month before they found out about mother, I was infected. Ginto's brother did so. He was killed a month later...."  
  
"What did it fell like, to be infected? What happened?"  
  
Nalea closed her eyes, remembering. "I got very dizzy, I feed from Ginto's brother, but it all came so fast. It was like I took in all his life instead of one part. All the images he had seen, every thing he had heard and felt, I knew it. It didn't hurt him. Night-Eaters,if their stranded feed off each other all the time. It doesn't effect one of the same species."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped breathing momentarily. "Th..that's how I felt when...when I ...touched your..." his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
Nalea's eyelids popped open. "What?............" she looked down, " Than I infected you....your...your no longer...human...."  
  
"W...what do you mean I'm no longer human?! I'm mean, there's got to be a way to undo this!" He stood up, and took her by the shoulders. "Tell me how to reverse this!"  
  
Nalea looked up. "Weren't you listening at the lecture?" she sighed. " You have to feed from me completely. Drink my blood if you will." She stood up. " I will show you how if you wish."  
  
Obi-Wan backed away. "No...No, that's crazy! I won't drink your BLOOD!"  
  
"Well, you can either do that, or feed of others. You have a month left to change your mind about drinking from me, because after that, it will be to late, I'll be dead. THAT's why I don't care wither I live or die now. It's because I'm going to do so anyway. The cycle begun when I fainted."  
  
"Why don't you feed? There are enough people here for you to feed from only once for the rest of your life! And if you do it once, it won't hurt them that much, right?" Obi-Wan stuttered. "I mean...you just can't sit here and die!" he knew he should be mad at her. He knew he should possibly even want her to die for what she had done, but he couldn't. He oculd see that his infection had upset her just as much or more than it did he.  
  
Nalea chuckled. "There is nothing for me here, no one will ever trust me. They'll always have in back of their heads,she could turn on me. EVEN you and Qui-Gon. You know that just as well as I do. And, if I do feed from others, it would just make me like the rest of them."  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Than feed from me. I'm one of you now. You said yourself that it won't hurt me. We can feed from each other."  
  
Nalea shook her head once more. "For a period of time it will work, but only for a few months. My days are numbered. Besides, don't you see. Obi-Wan, I can keep my promise to Julina!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I turned my back on the people, I fought against them. I ascendantly infected you, now if you feed on me, I will have done all I can, and pray the prophecy was meant for me to fulfill. That you can take those creatures down!" she stood up to face him. " I will feed from you as LONG as you PROMISE that I will train you in their ways, and when the time comes, you will consume me, and you will TRY to bring them down."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "If it will keep you alive longer, it's a deal." He sighed crossing his arms. " I have to be out of my mind to agree to this. I mean....Nalea, by all technicality, I'll be killing you!"  
  
Nalea smiled. "No you wont. When some one is consumed, they too are free. They are born normally to go to a new destiny. It is written. If that makes you feel better."  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to her window. "This isn't fair."  
  
Nalea waked to him. "Life isn't fair....this is going to sound ridiculous....but my mother used to sing me a song...." she stopped. "Can I sing it to you?" (A/N : I know this is TOTALLY uncharacteristic. I also know that they have asorted belifes in religon, and most like dont belive in one god,I am completely aware of this, but I just feel a need to put this song in here.)  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "I..If you must...."  
  
"Some day, when we are wiser,   
When the worlds are older,   
When we have learned,  
I pray somday we may yet, live,  
to live and let live.  
Someday, life will be fairer,  
amd greed will not pay,  
God's speed this bright mellinium,  
on it's way, let it be someday.  
  
Someday, our fight will be won than,  
We'll stand in the sun than,  
That bright afternoon,oh,  
Until than, on days when the sun id gone,  
We'll wish upon the moon,  
Some day god can greet us,  
When we have got a prayer,  
A prayer for something better,  
Is the one thing we all share.  
  
Some day, when we are wiser,   
When the worlds are older,   
When we have learned,  
I pray somday we may yet, live,  
to live and let live.  
  
Someday, life will be fairer,  
amd greed will not pay,  
God's speed this bright mellinium,  
on it's way, let it be someday.  
  
One day, someday, soon  
One day, some day, soon."  
  
  
Nalea finished her song, and shook her head. "Silly, I know, but someday, after the wars that may be, we will live in peace." Nalea chuckled. "My mother sang it much better. "  
  
Obi-Wan turned to her, lifting her chin. "No, that was beautiful....." He leaned down to her....  
  
"Nalea? Are you awake? Have you seen Obi-Wan?"  
  
Nalea sighed and smiled. "Yes Master Qui-Gon, he's in here. You may come in."  
  
Qui-Gon came in and looked at his padawan. "And what are we doing going off without telling me first?" He stopped and looked Nalea over. "And why are we only wearing a robe?"  
  
Nalea's eyes widened. "Oh sith's hell!" she screeched. "I forgot to...!!! Wait a second...." her eyes widened even more if that was possible."....MASTER!" she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it she didn't know she wasn't properly dressed.....You didn't notice padawan?" He grinned almost evilly at Obi-Wan.   
  
Obi-Wan blushed. "Well, to tell you the truth, master, I hadn't until you mentioned it. That was the last thing on my mind. And, to answer your question, I told her what I saw. Well...I was going too..but...you came in."  
  
"I see....should I leave?"  
  
"Yes...no...yes...no....um....?" he thought about it.   
  
0o0o0o  
  
Nalea closed her door behind her, scolding herself for not excusing herself to get dressed. There was no good in this. How was she going to explain. "Oh, I had to tell him he was a creature everyone despises, and I just forgot to get dressed. " would be the truth. No. They already knew about her. There was no need they had to know about Obi-Wan. He wouldn't be one for long. IF he kept his promise.  
  
IF. What if he didn't? She would die in vain. Nalea sat on her bed thinking. Death. What would it be like. She was told she would be reborn, but....yawning, she closed her eyes a bit. She hadn't slept well lately. Before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
Smoke. Fire. Screaming. Nalea turned in circles. People screamed her name, begging her to help them. Than :Ginto appeared. He screeched, piercing her ears. the view zoomed around her again, and there he was. Obi-Wan was tied, his skin changing color, as the toxin was slowly being pored on him.   
  
"Noooooo!" she tried to scream, but she couldn't talk. She was weak, too weak.   
  
"See where your little defender is now, Arianna? Can't help you if he's dead now can he?" Ginto's eyes gleamed with pleasure.  
  
Her mother's face appeared. "I'm ashamed of you! How could you......" Than Julina's came, "You broke your promise." Yumil (the only other Night-Eater on her side) "I almost died for you, and look what you did!". The eighty seven who died that very day all screamed at her, one by one. Than, Obi-Wan's voice came, on the verge of death. "Help me, please, help me...."  
  
"No! Stop! Stop! STOP!"  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Qui-Gon tapped his foot. "I know women take longer than us to get ready for something, but this is a little ridiculous!"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and walked over to Nalea's bedroom door. "Nalea? Are you ok in there?"  
  
Her voice faintly came from inside. "No...I didn't mean to, no. No!" They could hear he screams.  
  
Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon before he opened the door to see Nalea tossing and turning. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her. "Nalea, wake up, wake up, it's only a dream."  
  
"No! Stop! Stop! STOP!" Nalea screeched before jumping awake, instantly clinging to Obi-Wan, who not knowing what to do, looked back at Qui-Gon, who had entered the room, looking quite confused.  
  
"Um...it's alright....Nalea, look at me...." he forced her face back gently. "What ever it was, it was just a dream, ok? Your alright. Your safe."  
  
Nalea still shook. "It was a dream.....only...a dream...." she repeated...." I'm sorry...." she whispered, eventually braking down into tears, a thing she had never done in her life. "I'm sorry.....I'm sor..."  
  
"Shhhh....It will be alright....You don't need to apologize.....for...for what ever it was....you know what...just ..here..." Obi-Wan lifted the blanket off her bed and slipped her under. "Your in no shape to go anywhere tonight...you just stay here, and rest, ok. I'm going to be right outside, ok, me and Qui-Gon. We won't let the bad men get you."  
  
Nalea chuckled. "Your bossing me around again." she tried to glare at him.   
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "I know, I'm evil." he pushed her padawan braid out of her face. "Now try to get some sleep. We'll be right outside, ok?"  
  
Nalea smiled. "Ok...."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
Oh my, getting a tad bit soft *kicks herself* oh well.....  
  



	4. The end of the Night O.o FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Own only the peeps you don't recognize....  
A/N: *sniffle* I killed someone! wahhhh....ok..now you know I've lost it!  
  
The Legacy of the Night-Eater-Chapter 4- The end of the Day O.o  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes followed Obi-Wan as he came out of the room, shuting the door behind him. Qui-Gon let a slight smile spread across his face, " We won't let the bad men get you?" He watched as his padawan spread a blanket out on the couch.   
  
"She's frightened master. It may sound odd, but I fell obligated to protected her." Obi-Wan continued going about the room doing random things.  
  
"Obligated?" the master crossed his arms. Obi-Wan stopped walking around the room.  
  
"Yes. Think about it master. I never knew my parents. I was raised by several masters here and than by you. And you have grown to be like a father to me...." he himself couldn't believe he was saying something like this. (Neither can you. This is also uncharacteristic, I know this.) "But Nalea, she was raised and trained by her mother, even though it wasn't a very deep relationship. Her mother dies, in front of her eyes. I've always had the chance to be comforted by someone for the smallest thing..."  
  
"You never let anyone comfort you, though." His master pointed out.  
  
"No, I didn't, but it was my choice. I tried to meditate on my problems, figure them out by myself, but Nalea never had that chance. She was an outsider as far as the 'Eaters were concerned dangerous. She wasn't left alone for one moment in her life! She didn't mourn at all the Loss of her sister, or her mother, or any other assorted things, because she couldn't. She needs to, and if her dreams are the only way she can, than I at least can stay to frighten off anything that might keep her from doing so."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.. His apprentice was not one to do something with out approval, of at least his masters, but on the rare occasion when he did, he really went full force. "That still doesn't explain why you feel obligated to her."  
  
"That, is the simple part. I saw her. I'm the only one who knows her now. Master, she means no harm to us, in fact, she wants to help us so much she...." Obi-Wan looked down. "She's letting herself die."  
  
"What?!" Qui-Gon may not fully trust her, but death ...." How could death help anything? I mean, sending her back to Hanice is the most the council will do..."  
  
"Sending her back IS a death sentence. She killed their leader. But, master, she won't feed. I even begged her to feed from me, but still, she will not. " Obi-Wan sighed and sat down. "Master, she..."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She....she infected me...." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. He looked up to see pure anger in his masters eyes.   
  
"She will pay for that. I swear to you, we will find a way to get you back to normal. The council...."  
  
"NO! The council must not know, master. The only way that I can go back is to consume her as she would say. Remember the lecture she gave? And , master, I will not bring about one's death. Not if it can be prevented. Not until she's on the verge of death at least..... If I can't convince her to feed. That's another thing. She begged me to just consume her now."  
  
Qui-Gon moved over to Obi-Wan side. "I see that you care for her. Obi-Wan, I strongly suggest that you not let anything cloud your mind at this time. Nalea must see it as well. She is willing to die, to keep this...disease from spreading. Maybe SHE is the prophecy. They say when one dies, they see on to the future indefinably. Maybe that's why Julina kept telling me to make sure the prophecy comes true....maybe you are the immune it speaks of that will bring them down."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes froze on his mater. "I care for her as if she were a sister......" he pondered his own words after saying them.Did he care for her as a sister or....he shook his head. "I refuse...."  
  
"Think about it padawan. Just think."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Nalea shivered under her blanket. Her eyes fluttered open. Hanice was as warm as day, unlike here, were it was drastically colder than it was in the day time. Her dreams did not help the matter. As soon as she closed her eyelids, shadows seemed to engulf her. She was so cold, to cold.  
  
"Ok, Nalea," she talked to herself, "Just get up, go into the living area, and get an extra blanket from the linen closet. That's all you have to do." As her feet hit the ground, she remembered. "Oh, hells bells! Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon!" she groaned, forgetting that they had agreed to stay. Well, at least Obi-Wan had. She ginned. "Ok, here we go."  
  
It was still dark out. There was about three standard hours before the suns(s?) would rise. Luckily, a gift from her infection, she had excellent night vision. First she looked around the room. Obi-Wan lay down on the sofa, but Qui-Gon was no where to be seen.   
  
Finally, she made her way to the closet. quickly, she opened it....  
  
"There's none left."  
  
Nalea jumped, and sighed as she saw Obi-Wan siting up. "goddess! Obi-Wan! NEVER do that again!"  
  
He walked over to her, wrapping a blanket that lay on the floor around her shoulders. "I had no intentions of scaring you." He placed his nose just above her's making her eyes go cross eyed.   
  
Nalea's heart skipped a beat as she turned to the antique fireplace in front of them, lighting it quickly. "I always loved these things."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Why? I mean, the smell is...." he shivered. He couldn't forget the flames that engulfed the city hours ago.   
  
Nalea went over to her kitchen type area, and but water on to boil. "The flames are comforting. They're never constant, yet so entrancing. It's like watching .....I don't know. It's like watching something unfold, and have it taken back.....I can't explain it...."  
  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, and sat beside you. "Did you have another attack of the boggy man?" he grinned, joking. His smile faded quickly as hers did. "I'm sorry Nalea...I... I didn't mean ...."  
  
"No, no it's fine." She looked. "Where did Qui-Gon go?" she desperately wanted to change the subject.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "He finally realized he could trust me here alone with you." he winked. "Although I'm not sure that was a good idea."  
  
Nalea laughed. "And why is that oh bossy one?"  
  
"Because your irresistible?" he tried.  
  
Nalea shook her head. "No wonder the girls around here would drop to your feet....your too 'innocent'."  
  
He mock frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You above all the locals? It sure seems like it, because I don't see you drooling over me." he grinned.  
  
"No, It's just called swallowing..." she laughed once more.   
  
Obi-Wan moved closer over to her. The flames from the fire seemed to glow on her face. "Ok, than, how can I unlock that burning desire we both know you've tucked away?"   
  
Nalea raised an eyebrow. _What is this guy up to?_ "Well...you could start by...." She never got to finish her sentence. She tried, but it was a little bit impossible with his lips over hers. "......that could work........" she whispered as she leaned back over him.  
  
The fire crackled on, the water screamed "done", but neither moved. They couldn't they were trapped in each other's kiss. How could they have known about the pair of gold eyes and black wings out side the window would bring their doom?  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
As the two twin suns sat over the horizon of Hanice, a storm was brewing in its capital, Shalle. Broken and warn Night-Eaters huddled around a ivory podium where their new queen smiled over them. Her smile soon turned into a scowl.  
  
Her eyes ran over the crowd. She saw a yellow 'Eater, Yulmil, cowering in the corner. Her eyes screamed she didn't want to be a part of this. "YUMIL! Come here!" she loved playing mind games with the young ones. "Tell me of the battle between Ginto and or lovely Arianna. You saw it, did you not?"  
  
"Yes...Yes Flint, your highness. Well, Arianna and this man..... a what the jedi call a padawan I believe, made their way to the back of the temple. T...There, Ginto dived in for Arianna, but the man saw. He pushed her out of the way. After a few words were exchanged, the man grabbed Arianna's shoulder and whispered something to her. G..Ginto than flew past the two, and paralyzed the man, going back for Arianna. Ginto slashed open Arianna's chest, but the man got his attention. Arianna grabbed the...the toxin, and feed it to Ginto."  
  
"I see...how many are captured?"   
  
"Th...thirty five your majesty." the yellow "Eater quivered in the other's shadow.   
  
"THIRTY FIVE?! THIRTY FIVE AND ARIANNA STILL LIVES?!" she growled, slashing Yumil across the face. Slowly the queen slinked from her position. "It is clear to me that my dear belated Ginto has taught you fools nothing! If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself!"  
  
"B...But F...Flint, your to weak to..." Yumil offered, only to get another slashing,  
  
"SILENCE!" she screamed, grinning as she sensed her apprentice flying in. Soon a sea-green 'Eater came flying into view. "Vitan, what is the report?!"  
  
Vitan grinned as wide as her master and ruler. "Great news and bad news, your highness.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" Flint loved screaming.   
  
"The good news is, I have found Arianna's weakness. What can you take from one who has almost nothing to lose, EXCEPT one person who still knows her?"  
  
Flint's eyes gleamed. "That man?"   
  
"Yes. Arianna and him seemed to be getting a little....shall we say ...close?" Vitan's grin widened.  
  
A cold, steely screech filled the air as Flint ruffled her feathers. "How more perfect can it get?! Poor Arianna, so foolish to fall for someone in a single day. Ha! We'll get her, or should I say._.him_?"  
  
"The bad news your highness...." Vitan looked around. "Arianna....apparently....infected the man in ascendant." Terror filled screeches filled the air.  
  
"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!" quietness reigned, "Don't you SEE the prophecy can not come true if that man is in our custody when that little BRAT is dying? In a few weeks, our little kitten will be too weak, and the jedi will be smushed!"   
  
Roars of approval seared through the night. Every human, on the out skirts of town, minds froze. Ignoring the intense heat of the night, their bodies shivered as the voices of a thousand terrible things came for them, reaching out, tearing them away from who they really were.   
  
0o0o0o0o  
A short one. The next should be longer....now where is my beta reader??? O.o  



End file.
